Slowly Mending
by TeamCarterxx
Summary: "There are all kinds of love in this world, but never the same love twice" - Set during the 25th November 2011 episode.


_**A/N: Ok, so I know I'm months late with this, but during Carla's break I have been watching alot of old videos and I was just rewatching the 25th November 2011 scene and I just had to write this oneshot. This is one of my first fics, so please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactera, they are the sole property of ITV Corrie.**_

**_This story is set during the 25th of November 2011 episode._**

**_Hope you enjoy :)_**

* * *

_There are all kinds of love in this world but never the same love twice._

He had watched her from afar all night, just standing at the bar, trying to make small talk with her workers. There was no doubt about it she looked beautiful; fagile yet so beautfiul, her skin was glowing from her time time spent in LA, the sparkle in her emerald green orbes slowly returning, another bit of her heart mending, but _without him_. The reality of the suituation was finally sinking in; _without_ _him_. She was moving on with her life, but he wasn't in the picture, she was no longer depending on him, needing him for comfort, asking him for love.

He remembered back to the last time he had visited her; he and Leanne were going away to Cornwall, he had spoken to Maria who seemed unsure on how Carla was coping, he remembered how she had told him, 'I know all women who have been raped go through this, but she's not most women is she?', he can't still see her fragile body lieing in that hospital bed, after she had taken the overdose, that wasn't the Carla he knew, the Carla he knew was a thpough business women, who'd always have a smart comment to say, who'd hide everything under her makeup, she was always so secretive, he had oftened wondered how her mind didn't blow up, there was so much in it. He needs to let her know he's thinking of her and that she can text him, ring him if needs be. He didn't even want to go on this stupid holiday, but Leanne had made a booking; Peter wondered if it was beacause of Carla, and how close he was with her, was the only reason for this holiday; but he was tired of arguing, no matter how many times he had told Leanne they were just friends, she'd always accuse him of being too intimite with her; she'd never understand him the way Carla did. She answers the door and looks pale, washed out. It's his bail hearing today and she's terrified that he'll run free. He tries to reassure her, tell her that he'll always be there for her, that he won't come near her; which of course was untrue, he'd be off to Cornwall, with his wife. Ever sense the overdose she had never let him touch her, but as he slowly reassures her, he circles his fingers around hers, as she drinks her coffee. She looks up into his brown eyes, and he sees a twinkle in them once again; a little spark, as she gives him a small smile. Although it wasn't the biggest smile in the whole world, it was a big step, he was slowly mending her. She seems a little more confident as he's about to leave and he opens his arms wide wanting to hug her close, he kisses her softly and it's less awkward this time, he holds her, for what seems like eternity, so glad that he can feel her heart beating against his chest. He finally had to let her go, he had to go on the long journey to Cornwall with his wife; which he wasn't looking forward to one bit.

He remembers to very last time he had seen her; in the Bistro, when he and Leanne had returned home from Cornwall. She looks more like the old Carla; hair done, glamourous clothes, but he could still see the hurt behide her eyes, how fragile she really was. When he and Leanne had entered the Bistro, he had noticed that she was talking to Nick; for some reason he felt a rush of jealousy coarse through him. During his 'vacation' to Cornwall with his wife, all he could think about was Carla; he knew he shouldn't and how wrong it was but he couldn't help it, she was stuck in his mind. He felt uncomfortable as Leanne hinted towards their passion-filled nights in Cornwall, it couldn't be more for the truth; all they did during the vacation was fight about Carla; it was as if Leanne was jealous of her, like she wanted to drag her down, even after everything she had been through. He had been trying to get her attention since he had arrived in the Bistro, but she just plain blank ignored him, they eventually made a brief eye contact, but she pulled away, as soon as they clicked; he was heartbroken, he had only left for a few weeks, they had come so far and all of that had just vanished before his very eyes. Carla had made an excuse about meeting a client before the broken woman left the Bistro; then it was back to his wife for a 'romantic' meal.

After what seemed like hours, he had finally made eye contact with her, their friendly banter began to show, as they converse with eachother. He couldn't help but wonder, why it was so easy to talk to her, only becoming her friend a mere 2years ago, than his wife, who he had known for years; but it suddenly clicked, she knew him, they had been so much together, when talking to her it was like he was talking to himself. For once, he was glad his wife had gone to the bathroom, he enjoy the moments he shared alone with Carla. He stared at her beauty; how could one woman who had been through hell and back, still be that beautiful, he couldn't help but repeat himself, "You're looking good, did I just say that?", her response had been breath taking; that smile he had remembered, returned just for a minute, the sparkle in her eyes shining bright, as she looked straight into his eyes properly, for the first time, since his last visit to her. They both felt their hearts flutter, and they suddenly broke eye contact as they saw that Leanne had returned, and had given Carla the death stare; she back away timidly, and Peter realised she was suddenly feeling very vunerable. Leanne gave Peter one of her 'this is some me and you time' smiles as she turned back to the bar and took a sip of her wine. Peter stared at the back of his wife's head, angry with her for her callous disregard of her former friend's welfare. But he couldn't chance rocking the boat with her; not now. He begrudgingly sat down again, and rubbed his forehead, secretly hoping that he and Carla would talk alone again; sooner rather than later, because he was slowly starting to realise that, she was the one.


End file.
